Gangster story escape
by MzHelloKitty
Summary: kagome n kikyo are twins born in the hood after her sister is raped by naraku kagome would do anything to get them out the hood. in come inuyasha and sesshomaru can these two brother help or mess it up worse. Kags and sessho Inu and kikyo future baby maki
1. Chapter 1

This is my fist story so be nice Sesshomaru and kagome some kikyo bashing so deal review and let me know if i suck or give ideas

as much as i wish to i dont own inuyasha or any of the characters they belong to that lucky Japanese bastard dame him

To this day looking back to my past I don't know how the hell things ended up the way they did. I didn't wont to end up like my mother. I had seen to many women -mother aunties and cousins - fall prey to men that didn't give a dame one way or another about them. Here I was a female tying to be the best I could be . I just wont to be something that would get me out of this circle of hardship and poverty.

I came out of my mother second after my twin sister kikyo lake. I was born under weight and the doctors told my mother I had a thirty percent chance of survival and that she should make funeral plans . Well I said fuck that doctor and I survived. My mother named me kagome hope lake. Check her out trying to give me a meaningful name. Like mostly everybody from the hood I only had one parent . My mom got pregnant by some cat who had paper and her tying to find away to make living a lot easier tricked him into getting her poped. Well trick on her cause he split long before me and my sister was even born. Me and my sister spent most of our time with our grand mother with mama always out there chasing niggas.

One time on those rare occasions that we stayed with our mother we met the devil .well he was close enough to be called that. It was a dark cold night in December real close to Christmas .I think we was like seven or something to young I know. His name was naraku with pale skin evil grin on his face. We had just came home from school cold and hungry and he was there drinking milk out the cart.

"who the hell is you" I asked mad ass hell here the nigga was drinking all the dame milk we planned to use for the cereal we had waited all dame day to eat.

He looked like all the other gangster niggas mama had bring home and fucked. Even though we was nothing but little kids we knew what mama did with these dudes. First he looked me and my sister up and down, his eyes glazed over. A lot of mama 'friends' did that we they see us. We was the only little girl that looked like us. Not being conceited of anything but we were fine. Carmel skinned with chinky eyes and long wavy air that stopped around mid back. Our grandmother told us to run when they looked at us like that but hunger over powered that , but we did start to ease our way back toward the door.

" kikyo, kagome this naraku he bout to move in with us" mama said appearing from one of the rooms in a sheer robe. We could see that she was naked underneath

My sister rolled her eyes. We looked at each other then looked at her. " so is he one of our 'uncles' too" kikyo asked

" no this my man" she glared at us

" so what we suppose to call him you man or man" kikyo asked putting her hands on her hips

" naw lil mama call me nick" he chuckled and went back to drinking the last of the milk

"I'ma call you fucked up if you don't put that dame milk down" I yelled running over trying to take the milk

I didn't even see the hit coming next thing I knew I was on the floor my mama above me whopping me with abelt that came out of no where . Kikyo was trying to grab the belt to stop her froming hitting me

" get your disrespectful ass up if I ever hear you say something like that too him again I'ma kill ya lil ass " she huffed looking at nick "sorry bout that baby "

"its coo don't ever worry about it" he sounded and looked amused. This muthafucka thought this shit was funny that I had just got my ass beat. I hated this bitch ass nigga already and I show didn't like the way he was looking at us. I could tell he was trouble but to bad mama couldn't.

We learned who naraku was or who he was. He was the right hand for inuyasha. Inuyasha was the man to see about drugs. If you had needs he would feel it. Even though ever body knew it was inuyasha that ran thing the police could never catch him cause it was never any proof. He was smart about his shit. He had naraku give out the orders for everything nothing was traced back too him. He kept a low profile and was never flash of glammed up he had a decent house . He was smart and kept ever body at arms length. Now naraku the stupid shit was completely different within a week of living wit is we knew how the whole operation worked .we knew who was who and what was stored where. Naraku stayed stunning always had the latest everything . He was a hands on in the game and every last thing could be traced to him. Did he care hell to the new. He was cool though he stayed giving us money, toys, cloths what ever we wonted he supplied. With his money mama stayed taking aunty on get away week ends . It was on one of these weekends all the shit started. We were thirteen and had stayed at home with naraku

while mama was gone . Nobody thought nothing about it . We had been doing this since we had met him. We should have know better we were nologer those little kids we had grown curves in all the right places and drew stares from grown men no matter where we went. I was laying in my bed it was around three in the morning when I heard kikyo

begging and her muffled screams. I was instantly out of bed and at her door the door was half way opened so I could see inside. Naraku was on top of her and I listened for a second to what he was saying

" you wont this I see the way you be walking around here swaying those hips waiting for someone man enough to put it on you" he kissed her neck while she cried

" get the fuck off of her" I ran into the room swigging I knocked he off of her just before some one grabbed me

" dame she fine just like her sister" some dude with stinky ass breath said

" dame bitch" naraku got up " do something with her shit" he rubbed his jaw where I hit him

" let me the fuck go ,get the fuck away from my sister" I screamed ands struggled to get way as I was dragged out of the room

" hope help me" kikyo kept on screaming

" its just you and me now girl dame you fine ass hell" the dude said I still couldn't see him cause it was pitch black. I felt him behind me checking me out. I had to get back to my sister before something happened.

" baby girl you aint got nothing to worry about I'ma take good care of you" he got closer and wrapped his arms around me. I elbowed him in the stomach before kicking him in his nuts.

" nigga you aint got nothing to worry about I'ma take good care of you" I kicked him in the face and when he fell I got to stomping his ass. As soon as he was passed out I was out that room running to my sister but it was to late naraku was coming out the room pulling up his pants.

" bitch ass nigga" I started to throw fists some connected "that's my muthafuckin sister nasty muthafucker ima kill you" I sceamed tears followed I was so pissed

" wat the fuck is going on in here" my mama was back this was the happiest I've ever been to see her

" he raped her he raped kikyo " I cried running to her

" you a lying ass helfer you never wonted me to be happy always tyrying to take my joy naraku wouldn't do no shit like that he got me why would he wont her ugly ass and if they fucked it wasn't rape she was asking for it right naraku " I stared at her like she was stupid

" you right baby she said she wonted me to be her first you know I think of her as a daughter so I didn't wont this young niggas doing her wrong"

" like a daughter who fucks their child and you listening to this shit go in there and look at her and tell me she wonted it you letting this nigga get away wit this shit you a dumb ass bitch who putting this nigga and his money before your blood"

" wat the fuck ever if you don't like it then leave cuz I aint got time for it take ya sister wit you" my mama turned away and walked toward her room

" you didn't think she was going to take your side, sweetheart I keep your mom's well taken care of so you better get use to this but don't think you taken your sister wit you cause that shit aint gonna happen"

" I promise you this mutherfucka ima kill you one of this days that's my word" I sneered at him seeing thousands of ways I was gonna kill his ass

" wat the fuck ever you can try but im take ya sister ass wit me" he smiled walking back to the room he and mom's shared

I made my way to kikyo to scared at what I would find. The door creaked open as I pushed

Kikyo laid there on the bed not moving just laying the mouth and eyes open wide she looked like she was trying to scream

" kikyo, kikyo its okay now im here ima protect you better now don't worry im here" I cried rubbing her head " its okay its all going to be okay" I cooed trying to make her feel better.

" kagome" she cried all night that night .

Thing changed after that I made sure she was never alone and never around naraku.

I took a job at McDonalds to save up so me and here could move out. While I was at work kikyo stayed with me. She leaned on me and with drew from everything except me. Everyday I planned away to kill nick trifling ass. My momma continued to do wat she did except she was now pregante by naraku. I could of cared less wat she did didn't make me shit. Our relationship was worst then every. I didn't hide the fact that I hated her with my whole soul. She didn't hide the fact that she didn't give a fuck about us. I was fifteen taking care of me and my twin. I made sure we had cloths and money. I made sure we got our ass to school and got good grades. We wasn't gonna be shit like her if I could help it. But things don't always go ass planned. My plans sho took at turn that day he knocked at our door.

" who the fuck is it" I said trying to peek though the hole

" yo is naraku here" a male voice boomed

" NARAKU YOU DIRTY MUTHA FUCKA SOME BODY AT THE DOOR FOR YOU CHILD MOLASTING ASS" I yelled down the hall taking my place back on the couch next kikyo who shifted closer to me when naraku came out

" you better watch you fucking mouth" he glare at me

" fuck you wit ya bitch ass " I glared right back at him

He opened the door and I lost my breath a fine ass nigga with dark chocolate skin and pieceing golden eyes and a nice build walked and wit this mess ass hair that didn't match and I couldn't hold my laughing in causing the both to turn their attention on me.

" don't mind that little bitch she aint got no home taining" he told the dude

" suck a dick you dickless bug eyed child rapeing bitch" I stood up

" say one more thing and ima show ya ass disrespectful ass" he balled up his fist

" leap bitch" we stared at each other he took a step toward me but then the dude grabbed him.

" calm down man that is a little ass girl and you letting her get to you" dude laughed

" you don't know this little hoe she make a nigga crazy"

"naw he don't know your child molesting ass or maybe he do and is into the same shit you is, that's why you here aint you trying fuck my sister then you got life fucked the fuck up" I glared at both of the hiding kiay behind me

" fuck you mean rape shorty wat the fuck is you saying" dude looked naraku up and down like he was some shit

" man she lying" naraju started to sweat

" I aint ask you I asked shorty" dude looked at me

" yeah he raped my sister and his friend tried to do me but I fucked him up"

" right don't even worry about that no more naraku let me holla at you out side" dude walked toward the door " by the way my name inuyasha call me if you need anything" he glared at naraku who quickly made his way out the door

" my name kagome" kikyo grabed my hand "this is kikyo my twin" she waved

" aight bye shorty" he nodded and left out


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly I don't own inuyasha dame why is the world so mean

If it was any one that I could trust it was inuyasha. I mean besides being sexy as shit. Which he was. Shit I wonted to drink his bath water. Dame I think I'm in love. Once he left out the door I visualized his body pressed against mine, and DAME that was something that never happened to me before. You might be asking yourself , inuyasha could be just like that child raping limp dick son of a bitch naraku but he's not. If anybody say he is I put my size five foot up they ass. First off inuyasha aint gotta rape nobody cuz I am more then willing to give him my body quicker then you could say doggy style, second he is only 18 three years older then me , and third off the major reason that I know inuyasha is all grave is cause he fucked naraku up for what he did . I mean with out any proof he beat his ass hell I could have been lieing and he took my word over this nigga he had known for years. But he took my word believed me and I was in love. Inuyasha came back around a lot after that and me and he got to know each other better. I learned that his father died protecting him and his mother. His mother was killed by some unknown person and all he had left was his older brother who just so happened to be the real brains behind everything, but inuyasha loved his brother and would prefer his name be in the streets then his brother just in case. Me and him were so much alike we would do anything to protect our family. Me and him were so alike that it was no surprise that we started dating. He would pick me and kikyo up in the morning and take us to school. It was pretty much deso and nothing got in between me and him. Shit that's wat I thought. Let me just say that wat had ahappened to fuck me and his relationship up was really fucked up and a complete betrayal. We had been dating for eight months. We spent most of our time wit each other. That ment less time wit kikyo and less time noticing what she had become. Hell if I had dis fucked up shit would of never happened, but hell life is one big ass cruel joke. So inus brother was having a party. I had met him a few time and the first wasn't pretty. the first time I met him we were sitting in inus house ( my cute ass pet name for him) and this bastard walked in all

" inuyasha bring whores home now please fuck her some where else" sesshomaru looked me up down like I was dirt.

" ass who the hell you think you talkin to you don't know me I'll fuck you up" I stood up heated ass hell ready to throw them hands if he said one more fucking thing to me.

"inuyasha keep your bitch and check before I have her put to sleep" he glared at me and my blood boiled . It could have been because I was pissed ass hell. Or it could have been because he was a god on two legs and I wonted to hump him like a bitch n heat. That didn't stop me from punching him in the face though.

Me and his first meeting didn't end so well as you can tell. I mean he is a cold bastard. So any way he was throwing a party I was dolled up looking sexy if I do say so myself. I hadn't seen kikyo so maybe she wasn't going .I didn't care I was to excited to see inu. I was sure I would see her later and I sure the fuck did

I need reviews on ideas or any thing im feeling so unloved dudes .


	3. Chapter 3

**The party if you could call it that was just a bunch of people talking all dressed up, snobs total snobs. Here I was in a t-shirt an d skinny jeans and some heels . But that didn't matter cuz soon as I thought about dipping he showed up. My man , my inu dressed in some baggy jeans and a wife beater showing off his sexy body. **

" **hey baby, you looking nice do a little spin" he laughed while I spon around feeling my self **

" **you like , cuz I feel a lil out if place in here" I looked around and spotted sesshomaru he was starring "you brother is an ass he's looking right now"**

**Inu turned and smiled raising his hand in greeting to his brother.**

"**naw he's the best ya just gotta get to know em" **

" **wat ever" I rolled my eyes " man lets bounce"**

"**no no baby girl its an order I have to be here, so now mingle" he pushed me toward the booze snobs **

**I approached one lady nice , but with these demon people looks can be deceiving**

" **hey how ya doing im kagome" I smiled tried to be nice but hell**

" **I don't care who you are, you another hood rat"**

"**excuse chicky you don't know me"**

" **know you now why would I wont to do that, your" she looked me up and down "inuyasha's flavor or the week"**

" **hold da hell on me and inu been together for months, bitch you wish you could be me"**

"**ghetto hooker tramp" she smirked**

" **mutherfucker you don't know me" I jumped at her to fuck her up but Inuyasha grabbed me and pulled me away **

" **wow upset huh" inu laughed **

" **not funny she was bout to get beat the fuck down if she called me ghetto again"**

" **you got an attitude sweet heart" **

" **and you thing everything is funny" I smiled at him. My baby knows how to calm me down fast. Me and inuyasha drank and laughed. All around had a blast it couldn't of gotten better and it wouldn't. **

**I stood against the bar feeling eyes on me. I thought it was another hating ass stuck up bitch wishing da was wit my boo instead of me . So I turned planning on mugging da hell out of dem when to my surprise it was sesshomaru. I mean he was starring had not even trying to hide it. I'm thinking like is it something on my face? Do I got a bugger in my nose? He had me twicking. I downed my drink had me feeling a little loose. I aint freaked on inuyasha yet but tonight he was going to get him some kagome. I looked around for him but couldn't find him bout no where. I remember him saying something about going to the bathroom. Shit now that I think about it, it could have been could for lets get the hell up gotta her. But wat ever I like to chase my prey any way. I head up the stair toward his room. I know that's the only place he would go. I get near his blood red door and I hear some shit that I aint suppose at be and moans are coming from his room. My fist thought was**

" **that aint my nigga, I know it aint him"**

**But some bitch moaning inuyasha changed that thought quick fast and in a hurry. My next thought was it was one of them bitches from the party. I was fin to fuck both of da ass up. He wasn't fin on me if he thought he could he thought fucking wrong. So ease the door open thinking dumb ass should of locked da door but when I saw that bitches face all thought were erased ( hey I rhymed) **

**I wached them get it on. This bitch this muthafucking bitch was kikyo. My god dame sister was fucking my man. I swear all I saw was red. I thought of ever way I was going to kill inuyasha and ever way I was going to bitch slap kikyo. But I couldn't do shit but stand and watch. I felt some thing wet hit my face. I was crying I aint cried and so long and here my twin the one I trusted to never hurt me was making me cry. God I wont you to take me now. I was so hung up on wat I was so in shock I didn't notice me being picked up hell I was so in shock I didn't notice the door cloths or the it lock.**

" **pull your self together" a cold voice broke me from my thoughts **

" **sesshomaru" I couldn't even snap at him**

" **I see you have some brain cells left" **

"**why would he do that"**

"**stop asking stupid questions" he glared **

**I stared at him he looked like inu but not. To be honest I didn't give a shit and that's why I kissed him. He seemed shocked but he got into it soon enough. I couldn't stop my self knowing he was screwing kikyo in the next room. I had to make him pay so that night I fucked his brother. We did everything my body could handle and it was great. I'd think about the consequences in the morning, but right now i wonted to feel nice and he made me feel great.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I woke up to the sun in my face, the birds chirping and just at peace. Who knew that getting dicked down by ya cheating as Ex-boyfriends brother would do this to ya. As I stretched and got ready to get up the hell up outta der I realized that arms were holding me in place. I turn over and sesshomaru was looking at me a new emotion I have never seen was in his eyes. **

" **yo good morning I'm get at getting" I tried to get up but he wasn't letting me **

"**your not leaving yet" he pulled me closer and I could tell he was very happy this morning**

"**yeah I'ma need you to let me go before inuysha comes in here or finds about all dis"**

"**why would you even car he was fucking your sister" he growled eyes darking **

"**listen I don't need you to tell me that shit, I saw just like you fucking did, dats how I ended up in this fucking bed" I snapped off at him **

"**what ever you wish to tell yourself little girl" he rolled over letting me go**

"**I wasn't a little girl when you was fucking me now was I" I got up and started putting on my cloths**

"**I didn't force you to open your legs neither you wished to enter my bed from the moment you say me" he put on a robe the n watched me dress( which kinda turned me on).**

"**keep telling your self, if it wasn't for wat happened I would of never let you fuck me, and we aint never speaking of this ever again ya understand" I glared at him as I finished dressing**

"**bitch don't say it as I forced you enjoyed every single motion as I fucked you senseless" sesshomaru towered over her **

"**it mind as well been force I was in no fame of mind to fuck you" she turned her back on him**

"**get out and never speak of this again since **_**raped **_**you" sesshomaru spit those words out with a lot of disgust**

"**my please ice prick" kagome stomped out the door and then out of the house**

**It took me a minute to get home and to calm my anger. That bastard got me fired up to early in the morning. But dame he did look hurt when I said he force me. Hell naw ice bitch don't have feeling and didn't give a shit about me and never would. I made it in the crib some time around 2 and guess who was sitting on the dame couch. My favorite person my backstabbing boyfriend fucking sister.**

"**hey kaggy how was the party" kikyo smiled at her**

**I know this bitch was not acting like she wasn't hopping on my man last kagome calm**

"**it was deso inyasha disappeared on me though" I held my hate for her**

"**oh did he" she smirked**

"**yeah he did" I snapped**

"**dame wats with the attitude" she smiled at me**

"**on nothing just bad day so far but inuyasha made it better he took me to lunch and asked me to move in with him, he said I'm his wife every other female is just a hoe he had fucked" I smiled**

"**oh really" she frowned " well im happy for you guys I found one he like inuyasha other half"**

**I bet he is his other half his bottom half you fuckin hoe. I almost jumped over the couch and beat the living hell outta her . If I didn't breath and bit my life I would be in jail for man slaughter.**

"**kagome he was great in bed" she smiled and rubbed it it**

**This bitch aint even a little sorry about wat she did to me. God I just can see my self wrapping my hands around her neck and squeezing the life outta her. She just like our mama trifling bitch. But she forgot I am my mothers child and I was going to get this bitch back word is bond she was going to fucking back. Inuyasha's ass to. Shit little did I know I had the perfect revenge already with me**


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha dropped by the next day wit flowers and roses. Talkin bout they were an 'I'm sorry for ditching you at the party. Yeah da fuck right more like sorry for banging your twin. Fucker yeah nothing says sorry like tulips and roses. Bitch should of brought a stack of cash and a new car. I still would of said kiss my ass but I would have had some nice ass parting gifts. Man I was fucked up in the head and Inuyasha sat there on my dame couch smiling at me like he aint just did shit. So I'm der giving him hella tude and dis nigga got nerve to ask me wats wrong. Oh I don't know you fucking my sister. So I ignore him. I didn't really want to give up on wat we had I loved Inuyasha and maybe he thought kikyo was me. I was a dumb bitch in love wit a cheating bastard. I thought we could work it out. So I bit my tongue I loved him and he loved me. We was going to be like pleaser p song 'I did you wrong'. I did let his brother break my back out. We would get over it. It was a mistake that was never going to happen again. Since then kikyo would walk around the house and everything possible that would make her seem almost nude. The bitch thought she was bad but sister or not I'll beat her ass. But before it had to come to that I sat down and had a little chat wit her

"Kikyo me and you need to have a lil convo" we sat on the front poach

" about wat" she snapped at me. She must of forgot who the hell she was talkin to

"you better watch ya dame tone for I chock the shit outta you" she rolled her eyes at me like I was a joke.

"so anyway"

"Yeah any way I'ma need you to stop walking round here when inu here wit no dame cloths on"

"you is trippin I can wear wat ever I wont to wear"

"yeah you can walk round looking like a first class hoe if ya want, but not around my man"

"hoe? Now Kagome you need ta watch ya mouth I aint the same lil Kikyo, I'll wear wat I want and if ya man looking I must got something you lackin" she stood up towering over me.

' dis bitch must be going crazy' I stood up right along wit her. She wanted to jump bad oh I was going to show her bad.

"lack, the only thing you got that I'm lacking is a STD and knowing how to do a BJ. I don't give a flying squirrel who you say you aint. Just know next time I catch you wit inu I'm fuck ya'll up" I muffed her

"you aint gonna do shit." then she pushed me. Trying to show out from the crowd that had formed to watch the twins they had never seen fight go at it. Her ass wanted to show out. Well okay cool den, like the old saying goes where you show out dats where you get worked out. After she pushed me I was like a demon. I gave kikyo a quick blow to the face. Her ass dropped faster den you could say ding-dong. But she got back up swinging. She got a couple of good licks in but in the end I had a couple of scratches and she had a busted lip, two black eyes and one eye was swollen. I guess I still had a little anger in me, but I'm sure it got worked out that day.

"I hope we got an understanding cuz I would hate to have to have this conversation again sister" I glared at her as some of her friends took her away

"bitch I'ma get you for this shit count on it" she yelled though the protection of the crowd

She wasn't nothing but a trick ass bitch to me now. Next time I saw kikyo I was going to beat her ass like I would another bitch off the street. I felt bad after it was done I mean I just cut my twin the one that had always been there for a nigga. I was talking about kikyou being just like my mama but here I was. This was fucking my head up real talk.

Inuyasha didn't give a fuck he laughed the situation off like it was nothing.

"baby sometime you just gotta cut the family loose" he said

"cut em loose never you and Sesshomaru is like me and Kikyo would you do da shit to him. just say fuck'em"

" yep me and Sesshomaru having bad blood"

"dame over wat"

"a incident that happened at the party a couple of dayz ago said I disgrace the family name"

"wat was the incident"

"nothing important now back to this bitch kikyo"

'bitch I know he did not just call her the only that could call her dat was me'

"she didn't seem to be a bitch when you was fucking her now did she"

I guess wat I said must of shocked him cuz he sat there wit this dumb ass 'oh shit' look on his face

"didn't think I knew you and her was upstairs the day of the party"

"that bastard told you, some fucking brother"

"that bastard is the only reason your alive,cuz you and Kik-ho wound be burning in gasoline draws right now if it wasn't for him."

"baby it wasn't suppose to happen" he pleaded wit this kicked puppy look on his face

"wat she tripped on your dick please who the fuck do you think I am"

"no you know I had a lot of drinks"

"I've seen you have more and be perfectly okay"

"she came on to me"

"and so you fucked her"

"baby I love you really"

"dats why your dick was in her"

"WELL IT AINT LIKE YOU WAS GIVING IT UP" he yelled at me

"excuse me"

"you heard me its your fault if we had been fucking that shit would of never happened" did he really just blame me. I could not stop my self from laughing in his face. His was really pathetic .

" you are one bitch ass nigga, your nothing like you brother your weak and that's all you'll ever be"

"fuck you" he reached out to quickly and slapped the piss outta me

"you the reason this shit happened, we was suppose to be together but you were acting like a fucking nun, so I fucked Kikyo so wat she's a hoe. Good for nothing but laying on her back and spreading her legs." he kneeled down to me and caressed my face. "don't let her come in between wat me and you have"

"get out you fucking jerk . Aint shit between us but soon its gonna be a sawed off shot gun get out" I screamed and kicked at him

"Kagome think about it please" he looked at me sadly before leaving the apartment

I sat there thinking, then the need to empty my stomach became to much. This whole fucking thing was making me sick.

The next couple of months went by fine. Well as fine as me kicking Kikyo's ass every time I saw her, and Inuyasha begging me to take him back. I was so over it. I noticed little changes over couple of months. Changes that turned my life around.


	6. Chapter 6

" suck me" I huffed 'this fucking place reeks like ass and piss and all this damn crying is working on my nerves' I liked kids really, but if these brats didn't stop their fucking crying and screaming I was going to explode.

"I know the feeling" a girl with long brown hair held up in a high pony tail said "this crying makes you rethink the idea of kids"

"god I thought I was the only one, everyone is thinking its so cute"

"I know its like control your demon brats" she pointed at a chubby kid that was sticking buggers on a toy truck. We both got a big laugh out of that.

" hey I'm sango and I'm seven months"

"kagome and I'm five"

" cool I was hoping to find another sane person here, but you're the first everyone else are totally in this baby is going to connect me and my boyfriend forever and we're going to get married" she snorted " please he probably leave before the baby is even born"

"glad I'm not the only who knows that men are bastards"

"girl high five to that, miroku the guy that got me pregnant got me knocked up on purpose then started to cheat" she snarled

"that fucked up, I would of went jasmine Sullivan on his ass naw fuck that waiting to exhale burned his shit down."

Sango smiled devilishly " I broke his hand and seven ribs"

"hell naw, you go girl I wish I could of done some shit like that" I couldn't believe this girl was crazy and I loved it. I told her about my story and she just asked if I wanted her to break Inuyasha's or Kikyo's ribs. Right then I knew we would be great friends. It was weird me and her had only just met, but already wee were super close. I went into the room with her and heard her sons heart, and she was with me when I found I was having a girl. She was more excited for my daughter just like I was for her son. I guess having two bastards for baby daddies can really bond people together. Later we did wat pregnant people do we ate and ate good. We joked and played around . That was the best day I had in years. I should of fucking know that god hated me. After that perfect day I had a hell day the next day. I was at sango's apartment when guess who shows up? Her baby daddy miroku but that's not the fucked up part. The fucked up part was that he knew me. How you might ask? He was Inuyasha's fucking best friend. He took one look at me and called the bastard all happy in shit. Miroku was all excited yell shit like "dude you didn't tell me ya girl was prenant"and "we're going to be dad's together". the fuck face wouldn't shut his mouth. Now Inuyasha is on his way, miroku's not letting me leave and I'm pissed the hell off. I felt like killing miroku when I heard banging at the door. Then I saw Inuyasha's face and almost killed my self. He looked so fucking happy, then the looked at my bulging stomach and well wasn't so happy then. I knew by the end of the day he was going to be ready to kill me.

"kagome how could you not tell me I was going to me a father, shit didn't you think I had the right to know, I mean look at you" he yelled

"wat the hell does that mean, I know I'm fat do I don't need you to tell me that" I couldn't stand him bitch ass nigga.

"that's not wat I ment shit don't turn this around on me you're the one keeping me from my damn son."

"daughter, im having a girl" I counted back wards in my had and I could see sango mean mugging Inuyasha

" daughter" Inuyasha's eyes went bright and this goofy smile appeared "I'm having a daughter" then he frowned and turned to miroku "keep your little perverted brat away from my angle".

"who the hell is you calling a brat" sango yelled she looked like she was about to jump him.

"what who the fuck are you matter of fact it doesn't matter I need to shopping and tell every body"Inuyasha left out in a hurry, while I stood there confused. I mean like seriously did he think he was the father we never fucking slepted together.I was seriously having a messed up day wit a banging headache to prove it. Wat else could go wrong

I know this chapter is really short but I working on it. I'm looking for a beta reader or wat ever its called so email if you want the job ; }


	7. Chapter 7

_**My week got worst and worst after that. I found out the reason Inuyasha believed he was the father. Get this he got drunk and thought it was me he was sleeping with that night at the party. Great way to fuck up my head, I slept with his brother believing Inuyasha was a cheating bastard , but he didn't even realize what he was doing. Shit now how do I tell him he's not the father, I'll tell you I'm not. I know what you must be thinking 'that's really fucked up kagome. Well you all can suck my balls cause ya'll aint the ones that would have to say "inu sweetie, boo, baby I love really. Do you love me? Well that's so great cause I have something to tell you, but remember you love me. Okay so that night of Sesshomaru's party yeah I screwed your brother cuz I walked in on you fucking Kikyo, and your not the father. Glad I got that off my chest what's for lunch." Um yeah I think not. I enjoy my life and if Inuyasha finds the truth I'm dead. Hey this could work as long as Sesshomaru doesn't come back or finds out. I know all you father's rights people gotta be throwing a bitch fit well tough luck. I'm holding up three fingers and the one I want you to see is in between my index and rings finger (middle finger for the slow people). Me and Sesshomaru had a one night stand in which he was dumb enough not to wear a rubber. And God He like the head of a criminal gang. I don't want my daughter around that bull shit. The Biggest Plus of all is he's Inuyasha's brother who slept with his girl friend( me). I mean sure I fucked him too, but they related by blood .What kind of fucked up person does that? God speaking of family I wonder what the hell happened to Kikyo. I hadn't seen her in forever. Who knew where she was or who she was doing. Oops I meant what she was doing. I loved and hated the girl as weird as that sounds. After the whole act of betrayal I wasn't really looking for her and I don't think I will anytime soon. The rest of my pregnancy was pretty much uneventful. Me lying to Inuyasha , Sango and I hanging out, sango beating the hell outta miroku(that was like super funny). I found out that there was a god when I learned that Sesshomaru would be out of the country all though out my pregnancy, in fact he left the day after the party. With that news I could finally relax and breath a hell of a lot easier. Since I knew Sesshomaru didn't know I was pregnant and wouldn't find out I could just chill with out worry. Well except the fact Inuyasha was trying to sleep with me every chance he got. I needed him to realize it was not gonna happen today or tomorrow. All was well until about two months later I was seven months then . I got a call about two in the morning with screams of pain coming from it. It turned out sango was in labor and miroku was know where to be found. I was by her side as she push her son out screaming how she wish miroku was dead. God must of heard her because when miroku was coming to the hospital to be by sango's side as she gave birth he was shot in the stomach and in the hand. The result was him slipping in to a coma. When sango found out she just about lost it. She demanded to be taken to him and when she did reach him she punched him, he jumped right up. I never laughed so hard in my life. Miroku decided to change his perverted cheating ways after seeing the son kohaku for the first time. Inuyasha was in awe with the little boy when he first met him at sango apartment the day after they were released from the hospital. He poked his little baby cheeks, rubbed his hands then rubbed my stomach. I felt like shit, they had a special place in hell for liars like me. But everything could work out as long as Sesshomaru didn't come back. The baby would share some of the same features as Inuyasha since it was his niece. I had decided to move in with sango so I could be closer to her and help out with kohaku. On a sunny day we decided took the baby to the park but soon after Inuyasha and miroku kidnapped him. Me and sango were relaxing when a shadow fell over us.**_

_**I know its short but I work and I go to school so be patient please.**_


End file.
